dc_and_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne (ブルース・ウェイン, Burūsu Wain), also known as Batman (バットマン, Battoman), is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the DC series. He is the a billionaire, playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist in the day, the detective and masked superhero vigilante of Gotham City in the night, leader of the Bat Family, and a founding member of the Justice League. Born into the wealthy Wayne family, he had an idyllic childhood, although he was given a strong sense of justice by his moralistic and philanthropic parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. When eight years old, he saw his parents get violently murdered and gunned down in-front of him at the hands of a mugger. Bruce resolved and dedicated his life to battling and rid the city of the criminal element that had taken their lives. He spent seven years of his adult life, across the globe, in training extensively to achieve in mental and physical perfection, various forms of martial arts, his detective skills and techniques, and criminal psychology. When he returned, he was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor, as well as an urban myth of a bat-like specter that swoops on the corrupt and protects the innocents, is a well known tale told amongst the criminal underworld that warns them never to trust the shadows. What they don't realize is that the urban myth is real. He had became the heroic vigilante Batman that he is now, a detective with a deductive-minded vigilante who operates within the city of Gotham to eradicate crime and corruption and to bring peace and justice back to the streets of Gotham City, with the aid of his butler Alfred Pennyworth by bringing Gotham's criminals to justice. "I am vengeance. I am the night. I am Batman!" :—Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kevin Conroy (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (young): Kimberly Brooks (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Bruce Wayne As Bruce Wayne he normally wears a formal black suit with a grayish-blue tie. He is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, short black hair, and blue eyes. As Batman As Batman, the Batsuit has lots of new gadgets and features. The tri-weave bodysuit consisted of a basic skintight tear proof bodysuit which can apply pressure to injuries to stop bleeding. The major protection consists of separate movable layers of armor plating which are kept in place with steel wiring. the armor plating's inner layers are made up of a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh to provide protection from gunfire and sharp objects / knives. In between the titanium fiber, lies the Wayne-Tech MR fluids which harden in response to impact. Over the titanium fiber mesh lies a reinforced carbon fiber material which is divided into separate pieces that mold into Batman's movement allowing Batman more fluid movement when fighting thugs. Once again the bat symbol returns and is separated with the carbon fiber armor plating. Batman's cowl consists of an inner layer of titanium tri-weave fiber and a outer layer of a strong carbon fiber like material which can now separate into multiple segments to easily remove the cowl. The cowl is removed via a switch located on the back of the cowl under the plating. This version of the Batsuit has been compared heavily to the Batsuit introduced in Christopher Nolan's film The Dark Knight. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6' 5" (1.96 m) * Weight: 225 lbs. (102 kg) Attributes: * Billionare playboy by day, Batman by night. * Gotham's most eligible bachelor. * Trained to a physical and mental peak. * Arsenal of gadgets, vehicles, and advanced technology. * Inventor, detective, genius-level intelligence. * Expert in most known forms of martial arts. * Trained in all aspects of criminology. * Mastery of the physical sciences. * Computer expert. * Master of disguise. * Photographic memory. * Trained in stealth and espionage techniques. * Expert escape artist. Gallery Background Personality As Bruce Wayne Bruce Wayne was very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, and sometimes employed morally dubious tactics (like torture), but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work, Bruce had displayed a sense of humor around his butler, Alfred. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals, he had proven himself a very caring and selfless person, who constantly put his life on the line to save innocent lives and brought the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Perhaps Bruce's strongest characteristic was his strong moral code to never kill. To the public, Bruce Wayne took on the facade of an irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego. However, even as Bruce Wayne, he had attempted to do good, through charitable campaigns, and renovation projects. while as Batman, he revealed his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals that he stood against, and believed that theatricality helped him seem more than a man. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal was to bring order and justice to Gotham City. As Batman Relationships Friends/Allies * Bat Family ** Alfred Pennyworth ** Arthur Elric ** Ace the Bat-Hound ** Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin * Birds of Prey ** Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle * Damian Wayne/Robin * Helena Wayne/Batgirl * Mayor Marion Grange * Wayne Enterprises ** Lucius Fox * Douglas Fredericks * Coleman Reese * John Hammond * James Gordon, Jr. * Gotham City Police Department ** James Gordon ** Harvey Bullock ** Renee Montoya ** Ellen Yin ** Peter Foley ** Captain Jones ** Tom Miller ** Elvis Jones ** Jon Forrester ** Michaels * Major Crimes Unit ** John Blake ** Gerard Stephens * Hamilton Hill * Veronica Vreeland * Joan Leland * Paul Kirk/Manhunter * Ava Kirk * Kiki * Soozey * Natascha Patrenko * Mike Engel * Vicki Vale * Jack Ryder/Creeper * Manager of Gotham National Bank * Janet Surillo * Leonid Pavel * Eddie Cooper ** Nima Cruz * Marion Grange * Oscar Morales * Ian Malcolm * Jessica Malcolm * Enzo * Carl Finch * Rachel Dawes * Anthony Garcia * Gerry Harding * Fiona Wilson * Matilda * Arkham Asylum/Arkham City ** Quincy Sharp (warden) ** Emma Thomas ** Penelope Young ** Sarah Cassidy ** Stacy Baker ** Adam Hamasaki ** Kevin Liew ** Mike ** Robert Stirling ** Gretchen Whistler ** Aaron Cash ** Thomas Armbruster ** Henry Smith ** Eddie Burlow ** Maria Andrade ** Louie Green ** Zach Franklin ** William North ** Bill ** Mike ** Carl Todd ** Jordan Fraser * Michael Lane/Azrael * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing - His first partner and adopted son. ** Victor Stone/Cyborg ** Koriand'r/Starfire ** Wally West/Kid Flash * Lois Lane - Friend. * Justice League ** Team Superman *** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Rival turned ally, friend, and teammate. *** Kara Zor-El/Supergirl - Uneasy ally. ** Princes Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Love interest and teammate. ** Barry Allen/The Flash - Ally and Teammate. ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Ally and Teammate. ** John Stewart/Green Lantern - Teammate. ** Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. ** Billy Batson/Shazam - Teammate. ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Katar Hol/Hawkman - Teammate. ** Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman - Teammate. ** Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna ** Barda Free/Big Barda - Ally. ** Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate ** Nathaniel Atom/Captain Atom ** Helena Bertinelli/Huntress ** Rex Mason/Metamorpho * Autobots ** Optimus Prime Family * Thomas Wayne (father, deceased) * Martha Wayne (mother, deceased) * Alfred Pennyworth (butler and friend) * Selina Kyle (Lover) * Talia Al Ghul (Lover) * Damian Wayne/Robin (son) * Helena Wayne (daughter) * Athanasia Al Ghul (daughter) * Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (adoptive son) * Jason Todd/Arkham Knight/Red Hood (adoptive son) * Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin (adoptive son) Neutral * Kirigi * Jason Burr * Bethanie Ravencroft * Talia al Ghul * Corrupts ** Peter Grogan ** Commissioner Correa ** Howard Branden ** Arnold Flass ** Walter Pfister ** Michael Wuertz ** Judge Faden ** Frank Boles * Rouge/Neutral ** Gillian B. Loeb ** Anna Ramirez ** Cash Tankinson ** Berg ** Brian Douglas ** Angel Rojas ** Slade Brickson * Mr. Freeze's Thugs ** Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze ** Nora Fries/Lazara * Catwoman's Thugs ** Selina Kyle/Catwoman ** Catgirl * Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat * Outsiders ** Jason Todd/Arkham Knight/Red Hood * Suicide Squad ** Amanda Waller * TYGER ** Hugo Strange * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist * Lewis Dodgson ** Dennis Nedry ** Miles Chadwick * Francis Grey * Marty Slacker * Donnie/Prank Rivals Enemies * Joseph Chilton/Joe Chill * Falcone Crime Family ** Vincent Falcone ** Carmine Falcone ** Albert Falcone ** Jackson Eckhouse, Esq. ** Jimmy ** Steiss ** Alfie ** Bigger * Zsasz Family ** Victor Zsasz ** Razor * Scarecrow's Thugs ** Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Dusan al Ghul ** Barsad ** Mr. Reese/Silver Monkey ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva ** Avery Twombey/Cypher * False Facers ** Roman Sionis/Black Mask ** Number One ** Giovanni Luchese * Joker/Harley Quinn's Thugs ** Jack Napier/Joker ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn ** Bud and Lou ** Mo ** Lar ** Cur ** Chuckles ** Dopey ** Grumpy ** Abramovici Twins *** Mr. Hammer ** Punch and Judy * Penguin's Thugs ** Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin ** Kabuki Twins ** Tracey Buxton ** Candy ** Ricky Leblanc/Loose Lips ** Tiny (pet) ** Spikehead ** Lester Kurtz ** Abramovici Twins *** Sickle * Killer Croc's Thugs ** Waylon Jones/Killer Croc ** Matatoa * Bane's Thugs ** Antonio Diego/Bane ** Angel Vallelunga/Bird (lieutenant) ** John Daggett ** Phillip Stryver ** Venom Henchmen * MECH ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke ** D.A.V.E. * Larissa Diaz/Copperhead * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner * Garfield Lynns/Firefly * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Maroni Crime Family ** Sal Maroni ** Sal Maroni's Mistress ** Wilmer Rossi * Russian Crime Family ** The Russian * Lonnie Machin/Anarky * Ferris Boyle * Enrique El Gancho * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Riddler/Cluemaster's Thugs ** Edward Nigma/Riddler ** Arthur Brown/Cluemaster ** Riddlemen * Scarface's Thungs ** Roland Grimes/Scarface ** Rhino and Mugsy * Billy Yoder * Gambol * Sal Maroni ** Sal Maroni's Mistress ** Wilmer Rossi * Lau * The Chechen * Rupert Thorne * Tobias' Thugs ** Tobias Whale ** Milo Match/Phosphorus Rex * Two-Face's Thugs ** Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Tony Zucco * Maximilian Zeus/Maxie Zeus * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy * Temblor * Nathan Finch/Gearhead * Drury Walker/Killer Moth * Cosmo Krank/Toymaker * Basil Karlo/Clayface * Thomas Elliot/Hush * Julian Day/Calendar Man * Paige Monroe/Calendar Girl * Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg * Toadsworth Harrison/Mr. Toad * Margaret Sorrow/Magpie * Sin Tzu * Tucker Long/Junkyard Dog * Daedalus Boch/Doodlebug * Humphry Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty * Key * The Council ** Anatol Mykros ** Manhunter clones * Simon Stagg * Sapphire Stagg * The Ghosts * Red Claw * Terrible Trio * The Puppet Scarface * Boss Biggis * Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost * John Marlowe/Everywhere Man * William Mallory/Wrath * Andy Mallory/Scorn * Marion Dahl/Baby Doll * Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket * Paul Karon * Mario/Rumor * LexCorp ** Lex Luthor * Lobo * Bizarro * Ares * Barbara Minerva/Cheetah * The Rogues ** Evan McCulloch/Mirror Master * Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro * Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Axel Walker/Trickster * Doomsday * Mister Mxyzptlk * Trigon * Decepticons ** Megatron Abilities and Traits Though Batman technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. Powers Abilities * Acrobatics: Batman may not be the quickest of his allies but that does not mean he cannot take on multiple enemies while simultaneously dodging gunfire and larger attacks. * Aviation: * Disguise: Batman used various aliases, including Gaff Morgan and Matches Malone, to infiltrate Gotham's underworld. * Escapology: Batman is rarely caught in traps or binds, and if he is it usually only last for moments before he escapes. Batman was taught the arts of escapism by Zatara. * Computer Hacking: A master in the use of high-level technology. * Gadgetry: Batman is a genius inventor and of sorts. While using military and scientific technology, he further improves them using his genius-engineering skill that far surpasses black-ops tchnology. He has also invented countless crime fighting bat-gadgets for his own uses. * Genius Level Intellect: Batman is as smart as he is strong, and has honed his mind to be just as powerful as his body if not more. Using his inquisitive mind he has outsmarted his rogues gallery, the police and most, if not all, of his opponents. ** Eidetic Memory: * Gymnastics: * Peak Human Condition: He has intensely and extensively trained his body to the absolute peak of human potential and perfection. Batman casually performs practically superhuman feats of athleticism such as strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, durability, agility, and senses on a regular basis. He is strong enough to bend or break metal and overpower super-enhanced individuals(Venom-Soldiers, Deathstroke, Killer-Croc, etc), fast enough to blitz a group of dozens of enemies in a blur and dodge projectiles, agile enough to perform amazingly difficult acrobatics with grace, durable enough to withstand superhuman blows and impacts. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Batman is one of the world's foremost hand-to-hand combatants and is extremely skilled in striking, blocking, countering, and parrying. With the knowledge and expertise in dozens of fighting styles, Batman is the most formidable combatant in Gotham City. * Martial Arts: He has advanced knowledge and experience in all martial arts stemming from China, Japan, Thailand, and Korea. ** Jujutsu: ** Kung Fu: * Mechanical Aptitude: The Batman possesses knowledge of mechanical engineering and often employs this talent when constructing or upgrading equipment for use in crime-fighting. He has often been seen effecting repairs on the Bat-Bot armor or making improvements to the Batmobile. * Multilingualism: He has proficiency in French, German, Kaznian, Spanish, and Japanese. * Singing: * Indomitable Will: * Interrogation: Batman is adept in finding out information from thugs and henchmen. He can spot a known snitch in a crowd and single them out for questioning. * Intimidation: Batman is an exceedingly intimidating character. Modeling his costume after a bat and through countless years of experience he has honed his frightful tactics to even scare the likes of his enemies. * Investigation: Batman is often called the "World's Greatest Detective" and for all the right reasons. He has solved hundreds of mysteries, murders and other crimes with and without the use of his technology. * Leadership: * Stealth: Batman is superb at sneaking around due to his advanced and extensive Ninjutsu training at the Togakure-ryu monastery. Using his knowledge of the layout of Gotham City he can transverse quickly without ever making a sound. He uses sound dampening equipment to aid him. * Swordsmanship: ** Fencing: * Tactical Analysis: Batman has a naturally tactical and strategic mind, always keeping his eye on the objective, but through the aid of his technology he can target vital areas on both human and non-human targets alike. * Throwing: * Ventriloquism: Learned the basics from Zatara. * Tracking: Using his high-tech arsenal Batman is able to track down anyone with anything from a sample of blood to fingerprints. * Driving: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Armored Batsuit: * Batcomputer: A computer capable of analyzing every sort of evidence from crime scenes. It contains a massive information database on criminal records and general information. * Grapple Gun: * Grapple Boost: * Batclaw: * Ultra Batclaw: * Remote Claw: * Cryptographic Sequencer: * Line Launcher: Batman utilized a firing grapple launcher allowing him to ascend, descend and swing through Gotham. * Smoke Pellets: * Remote Electrical Charge Gun: * Freeze Blast: * Freeze Grenades: * Explosive Gel: * Glue Grenades: * Remote Hacking Device: Gadgets Weapons * Batarangs: Batman wielded a wide array of bat-shaped boomerangs. ** Remote Controlled Batarangs: ** Sonic Shock Batarangs: Gallery Transportation * Batmobile; * Batplane: * Batboat: Gallery History Past Son of billionaire philanthropists Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, Bruce led a blessed childhood until he witnessed his parents murders at the hands of a petty mugger during a mugging-gone-wrong. Blaming himself for their deaths and promising never to be as helpless again as he was on that night, Bruce swore an oath that he would avenge his parents' legacy and spend his remaining years ensuring that what happened to them would not happen to anybody else. Devoting himself to this goal, Bruce spent his childhood and teenage years accumulating the skills and abilities he would need to fight crime; leaving Gotham on a ten-year journey to accumulate further skills and experience. Returning to Gotham, Bruce felt that he needed something more than simple skill and knowledge to give him an edge against the city's criminal element and gained inspiration from a bat; realizing that the animal's iconology and symbolism would give him the edge he needed in the minds of the "cowardly and superstitious" criminals he sought to fight. Modeling a persona around the Gothic archetype, Bruce designed himself a costume equipped with experimental technology and began accumulating various gadgets, vehicles and tools he would need within the underground caverns underneath the family manor. Synopsis ''Batman'' Becoming The Bat Investigating on Christmas Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * External links * Batman Wikipedia * Batman DC Database * Batman Batman Wiki * Batman DC Animated Universe Wiki * Batman Arkham Wiki Notes & Trivia * Batman first appeared in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939). * Amongst the events in his pain-filled career, Bruce considers the presumed death of Jason Todd as his single greatest failure. He rates it next to the deaths of his parents and his inability to move on or prevent those who are close to him from being consumed in the same obsessive darkness that consumes him. * Batman's playboy billionaire alter ego, Bruce Wayne, owns Wayne Enterprises and large swatches of Gotham City. With these resources he has managed to provide funding, equipment and even headquarters for many superheroes and superhero teams. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:DC Universe Characters